


“Alaina Myzunia Organa Antilles: The Unexpected Queen”

by Polgarawolf



Series: Star Wars: You Became to Me [36]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alliances, Civil War, F/F, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Family Drama, Heir Apparent, Loss, Love, M/M, Masks, Obi-Wan Kenobi equals unrequited love (unless you're Anakin Skywalker), Original Character(s), Politics, Royalty, Sacrificial ethics, Sith, Sith machinations, Slavery, War, dark side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-20
Updated: 2008-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polgarawolf/pseuds/Polgarawolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is fifteen random but essentially chronological moments from the life of Alaina Myzunia Organa Antilles, the only living full sibling of Bail Prestor Organa. There is an actual story here – one small thread among the vast woven tapestry of life that is the living history of the galaxy, stretched out and twisted, knotted into the whole, curled down among the roots of time, connecting various moments together – but one must read between the lines to capture it. It is not precisely the truth, for the subtle story of these moments is sketched out here in words, and, in the sin of writing down a life, it inevitably changes the shape of things. But it is nevertheless a form of truth. (From a certain point of view . . . )</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Alaina Myzunia Organa Antilles: The Unexpected Queen”

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** This story functions as a sort of compressed codex for Alaina Myzunia Organa Antilles’ life, as she is going to be written (or at least referred to) in my not even nearly complete AU **Star Wars** series **_You Became to Me_**. If anything doesn’t make sense, please feel free to ask!
> 
>  **Author’s Notes: 1.)** Again, this is compatible with my SW AU series **_You Became to Me_** , including my _Thwarting the Revenge of the Sith_ trio, if you squint at a couple of things sideways and view a few others solely through the lens Alaina Myzunia Organa Antilles’ eyes. **2.)** Although this is technically modeled on a prompt set that I borrowed from somewhere on the LJ (I don’t recall from where anymore, though if someone would like to set the record straight, I’ll add the info for the community in question here in my notes), it’s not really meant to function as a response to the challenge associated with that set. I just used the specific prompts to give me a reason to string together a backstory of sorts for Alaina. **3.)** Readers should please keep in mind that Alaina really isn’t all that strong in the Force and so wouldn’t have been considered sensitive enough to be taken in by the Jedi for training. **4.)** Readers interested in knowing who the physical models are for original characters like Alaina should please consult the latest versions of my posted lists of cast original and EU characters and for handmaid(en)s and other important Nabooian characters, which are available on my LJ! For clarity’s sake, though, please know that I specifically picture Rohan Nichol, the actor used in _Revenge of the Sith_ (not Peter Geddis, the actor in _A New Hope_ who may or may not play Raymus Antilles, a Captain Colton, or a Colton Antilles, depending on which interpretation of a very ambiguous set of lines uttered by Threepio one wishes to use), when I think of Raymus Antilles, and that Alaina should be pictured as Angie Everhart with fairly auburnish dark hair and an extremely dark tan! Please note that characters who may be alluded to but not referenced by name (certain family members of EU or original characters, for example) are considered too minor to be cast at this time, and that readers should feel free to imagine them howsoever they wish! **5.)** Just because a relationship isn't mentioned outright in this story, that doesn't mean that Alaina isn't aware of it. She knows her brother and Sabé and Padmé and Obi-Wan and, in the circles in which she moves, there are some things that are essentially open secrets, especially when it comes to unrequited and/or tragic loves. 
> 
> **Story Notes:** **1.)** Since this is part of a larger on-going AU series that in some respects fairly closely mirrors or follows events of canon (up to a certain point, anyway), readers should please keep in mind that certain characters and events from the prequel movies/novelizations of the films and even events/places/people referenced in the EU or Expanded Universe may be mentioned or alluded to in this story. If anyone has any questions about whether someone or something is AU, canon, or EU canon, please feel free to ask! **2.)** Readers should probably be aware that I am roughly estimating (guestimating might be a better word) the original publication date for most of the character study pieces in the **_You Became to Me_** series (and indeed most of my stories, especially the ones written over a long period of time), based on when I roughed out notes for them in the story notebooks I carry everywhere with me and when I can recall having worked on certain groups of characters. The year is going to be accurate, but the month might be off and the day will almost certainly be randomly chosen, since the online account I had originally posted many of these stories to no longer exists. I tend to go back and edit things that are in series whenever I get the time or a new idea causes me to have to make room for something else plot-wise, and odds are good that a story could have been edited for typos as recently as the day of its posting here, but the original version will likely be much older and fairly close to the publication date that I attach to it, if anyone's curious!

**"Alaina Myzunia Organa Antilles: The Unexpected Queen"**

 

　

　

 **01.) Unstable:** Alaina loves her brother to pieces, but honestly there are some days when she seriously wonders if Bail’s really all there, especially when the idiot goes and does something truly stupid, like marrying the most unstable of all the Antilles girls, even though it’s perfectly obvious to everyone who knows him that his heart already quite firmly belongs to someone else.

 **02.) Heir:** She doesn’t so much mind being her brother’s heir apparent and, thus, a recognized Princess of Alderaan (she’s just as involved, politically, as her brother ever was, in his youth, if in slightly different areas); she wonders, sometimes, though, if it might not have been better for everyone if the Alderaanian Ascendancy Contention hadn’t been resolved in favor of their half-uncle, Bail Antilles, if her brother wouldn’t’ve been happier by far if he’d been given over to the Jedi Temple for training, as their father had wanted him to be (and as he’d certainly tested high enough to merit), and if someone else might have therefore perhaps been in a better position than Bail Antilles to stand against Palpatine, when the issue of needing a new Supreme Chancellor so suddenly came up, in the wake of Naboo’s invasion and occupation by the Trade Federation.

 **03.) Careless:** She’s never really warmed to Qui-Gon Jinn – he’s always struck her as being a bit too full of himself, too careless of the thoughts and feelings of others, and far too consumed with having his own way – but she’s also never had a hard time understanding her brother’s fascination with Obi-Wan Kenobi (she thinks he’s pretty darn captivating, too, to be perfectly honest!), and so her heart breaks for that earnest young man, when she hears the news about what’s happened, on Naboo.

 **04.) Bid:** Mon Mothma is like an honorary sister to her (the Organa and Mothma families have traditionally fostered close ties, since their planets are such strong, long-standing allies), and so, when she takes the success of young Sabé Dahn – the former primary decoy and handmaiden of Queen Padmé Amidala of Naboo and the (initially) narrowly accepted interim Senator (and, eventually, the highly popular elected Senator)for the Chommell Sector, in Palpatine’s place – as a sign that she no longer needs to wait until she’s at least thirty before making her bid for a seat on the Galactic Senate, Alaina and Bail happily become Mon’s staunchest supporters.

 **05.) Marry:** She’s known since she was a little girl that Raymus Antilles is the one for her – she’s just sensitive enough to be able to _feel_ without question the way he so perfectly fits with and compliments and completes her, mind and spirit and body – and, though she knows there will be some who will assume that it’s just another politically savvy way to further cement the alliance of their families and the claim of the Organas on the throne, in her heart, Alaina knows that she would marry this man even if he were some random, nameless orphan from off-world.

 **06.) Complacent:** Everyone seems to realize that the Republic is failing and the current form of government is ineffective, bloated, and corrupt, but no one ever really seems to be willing to _do_ much of anything about it, and, some days, she’s just so frustrated with the complacent laziness of the sentient beings of the galaxy that it’s all she can do to stop herself from screaming.

 **07.) Work:** If it were up to Alaina, corporations and conglomerates (like the Trade Federation and the Corporate Alliance, among others) and so-called trade guilds (like the Commerce Guild and the InterGalactic Banking Clan, etc.) would be forced first to give back all of the profits they’ve stolen from all the worlds from the Mid Rim on out that they’ve so ruthlessly exploited over the years and then disbanded, half the current bureaucracy of the Republic would be completely done away with, worlds/moons from the Mid Rim on out would be given equal representation and voting rights as the Core Worlds enjoy, and the sentient beings of the galaxy would be made to take part in their own defenses and their own police work rather than relying so completely (and so lazily!) on the Jedi Order for protection and the enforcement of just laws; yet, unfortunately, it’s not up to her, and there’s only so much that good people like Mon and Bail can do, so she’s not too terribly surprised when nothing useful ever seems to get done pertaining to the man problems plaguing the galaxy.

 **08.) Sense:** She can’t really make up her mind about Amidala and her handmaidens – after all, on the one hand, Alaina has to admit that a system that’s set up to train the most capable and to allow them to serve the public while young and then retire to raise families of their own makes a certain kind of sense (especially on a world that has been plagued so often by hive viruses) and probably helps to curtail the kind of corruption that can more easily arise in a system more inclined to support lifelong career politicians; yet, on the other hand, it disturbs her a great deal, both to consider how young this training starts (and how unavoidable and heavy the weight of social expectation seems to be, when it comes to these exceptionally intelligent and capable children) and to really think about how acceptable spending the coin of the lives of their youngest and most talented seems to be to Nabooians, when it comes to these so-called handmaidens and chosen companions, who are literally expected to be able to so perfectly imitate their Queen or King or Princess or Senator that they can be used as decoys in dangerous situations, not to mention being expected to be willing to literally throw themselves, without hesitation, in between their sworn lady (or lord) and any threat of danger – though, in the end, she thinks that the sacrificial mentality this kind of system betrays probably lies just a little bit too close to the kind of twisted mentality of so-called sacrificial ethics that governs the brainwashing of young initiates in the Jedi Order to be entirely healthy.

 **09.) Human:** Anakin Skywalker is the most _human_ Jedi she’s ever met or heard of, and, for the life of her, she can’t decide if that’s necessarily a good thing (though she loathes the inhumane training methods and rules used to produce Knights and Masters) or not, considering what a bone of contention his very presence within the Order seems to represent, to its ruling High Council.

 **10.) Disaster:** Alaina neither likes nor trusts Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, and not just because he so blatantly took advantage of a true disaster on his world to weasel his way into a position of power that he’s proven to be far less fit for than she knows her Uncle Bail would’ve easily been: no, she’s wary of (and more than a little bit hostile towards) the man because he frankly strikes her as just a little bit too polished, too oily, too much like he’s trying far too hard to compensate for some kind of essential flaw or unsuitability, like there’s something inherently, fatally wrong with him and he knows it and is trying way too hard to convince everyone that he’s not only normal but perfect, and _that_ (as well as the man himself) just rubs her entirely the wrong way.

 **11.) Fix:** As soon as the war breaks out, she’s sure that now, _finally_ , the sentient beings of the galaxy are going to _have_ to get up off of their collective backsides and _do_ something to fix the mess they’ve allowed the Republic to degenerate into, and that, otherwise, the whole blasted system is going to end up self-destructing . . . and so she’s torn between being devastated with disappointment and furious with frustration, when nothing happens and nothing happens and their so-called leader starts dismantling the Republic’s Constitution and essentially tearing what’s left of the Republic down around their ears in order to supposedly "save" them and _still_ no one does anything (except, perhaps, cheer Palpatine for his _wisdom_ )!

 **12.) Child:** Sheltay blooms during her pregnancy, and Winter is such a special child that Alaina honestly beings to wonder if her decision to put off having any children (and to only have one or perhaps two) might not have been too hastily made, though she can’t quite convince herself that having a child in the midst of a galactic civil war is really all that good of an idea.

 **13.) Protect:** When she finds out that her brother and a few others (Mon, Padmé and Sabé, etc.) are quietly beginning to go about the process of attempting to secure strong alliances and procure weapons and ships, to protect their planets and peoples from Palpatine’s forces (in the event that such defense is ever necessary), she nearly cries in relief, and hugs Sheltay so hard (for thinking to include her in these clandestine efforts) that her cousin complains, later (only half jokingly), that she thinks Alaina may’ve succeeded in doing something the baby only ever attempted to do and cracked one of her ribs.

 **14.) Duty:** As Bail’s current heir apparent, she honestly believes that it is both her right and her duty to sign the petition that her brother and his friends and allies are putting together, protesting all of Palpatine’s changes to the Galactic Constitution and calling both for a reversal of such (highly illegal) changes and the long-overdue resignation of the former Senator of the Chommell Sector from his post as Supreme Chancellor, and she’s still trying to argue her brother around when disaster strikes and the Separatists finally get up the nerve to attack Coruscant itself.

 **15.) Right:** She’s not at all sure that she really wants to be Queen of Alderaan (and Force knows she hasn’t really expected the throne to come to her, not when Breha has made such a big deal about eventually having Bail’s children, one way or another, and be damned to the consequences to her health), but she knows that Bail would be devastated to lose the chance to become a Jedi Bendu, and this is, after all, essentially what she’s been trained for, all her life, so . . . in the end, Alaina smiles and hugs her brother, and crosses her mental fingers and desperately hopes she’ll be able to keep her promise to herself to always do right by her people.

　

　

　

**Author's Note:**

>  **Clafication Note:** Again, in order to more easily keep track of Bail’s family, readers might want to keep the following in mind: in my AU, Bail is born practically in 68 BBY, near the end of what would have been 69 BBY (if events had fallen out as they do in canon, that is), or roughly 954ish years After the Ruusan Reformations and 46ish years Before the Battle of Geonosis (which, remember, occurs in my AU series on Holiday 2 or Productivity Day of the Galactic Standard Calendar, the day that falls in between month five, Nelona, and month six, Helona, in year 25,000 After Founding [of the Galactic Republic] or 1,000 After Ruusan Reformations), with Alaina being born in what would have been ~46 BBY (yes, that would make her just a wee bit older than her husband, Raymus, if you went by the date of birth listed on the SW Wikipedia for him, even though it has no source cited. If you’re like me, though, and don’t like such uncertain information, then please assume that he’s actually a couple of years older than Alaina, since he is the fourth of five children and the youngest of those children is only about a year and a half older than Anakin Skywalker). (Their mother, Zamille dies late in 44 BBY, and their father, Prestid, remarries in 42 BBY, wedding Mazicia and then losing her late in 40 BBY. [I’ve interpreted the EU notation that Mazicia was Queen of Alderaan in the time leading up to the Clone Wars as meaning around the time of the Stark Hyperspace War, which in the EU is sometimes lumped in with the galactic civil war leading up to the establishment of the Empire, due to Palpatine’s tendency to rewrite history, even though it actually happened in 44 BBY.] Prestid then remarries again in 35 BBY, to Alessya Retrac, who has Celly, Rouge, and Tia in ~32, 30, and 28 BBY. Meanwhile, Bail becomes the Crown Prince of Alderaan a few months before he turns twenty-eight, late in 41 BBY. That’s a bit early, given the retcon of Jorus C’baoth’s date of birth, but it fits my Bail and frankly I’m more inclined to go with Zahn’s original date of birth for his character and just presume that the Force would’ve preserved C’baoth to the point where he seemed much younger than he actually was – as often seems to be the case for human Jedi, in both canon and EU, who either haven’t lived extremely hard lives or else dabbled yet overmuch in areas grouped under the heading of the Dark Side of the Force – than to simply trust the retcon and try to arrive at a probable time frame for the Alderaan Ascendancy Contention by adding roughly forty years or so to that date, given Winter’s guestimate of C’baoth’s age in a hologram taken during those proceedings.) Bail and Alaina’s deceased brothers, Declin and Valyn, would have been born in roughly 50 BBY and 48 BBY and died (with their father) late in 28 BBY (not long after Tia was born), and their deceased sister, Merisol, would have been born in roughly 67 BBY and killed in 52 BBY.


End file.
